Your Addiction
by Cold-Lover
Summary: Hal and Kai are on a case to trail the creator of 'Fantasy'- a drug that can make one's fantasy into reality. However, it appears Kai has a certain mission of his own that involves a certain moody partner, a whole lot of trouble, and plenty of affection.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This series seriously needs more love! D:

After reading the manga, I found out about the OVA's and then searched for some fandoms but there was not much...

I was depressed there was barely anything on this, so here's a fic from your _Cold-Lover_~

Warning: Not yet, but will contain some BL so either click the back button **NOW** or enjoy! ;3

Disclaimer: Switch belongs to [the] Naked Ape, not me.

...

Did that sound as weird as I wrote it?

* * *

**First Division Office **

_Friday 14, 8:25 AM  
_

* * *

The moment Keigo Kaijiyama stepped into the director's office, he wished he had never opened the door in the first place.

"Tch, get off me right now-!"

"But Hal, I need that!"

At the side on the couch, a certain young rookie was on top of the blond reaching desperately for something that was currently being held by the other cop. Sure, it would looked completely awkward in the perspective of a third person, but knowing the pair for a while would make you get use to the situation, given the time. The fact that the director was sitting calmly at his desk, chin resting on the palm of his hands with that devil smile of his, clearly proved Kaji's point.

"Ah, it looks like our chief has arrived." Hiki spoke in what seemed like a cheerful tone. You could really never tell with that guy. "Let's start the brief meeting."

"Right.." As reluctant as he was, the chief of the Kanto Narcotics Department would thoroughly carry out the investigation and make sure it succeeded in the best way possible. It was his duty, afterall. "Last night, a total of three people were killed from an overdose of Fantasy."

"Fantasy?" Kai perked up from his position on the couch – which was apparently sprawled ontop the older Matori member. Said member only grunted in response while trying to push the other off himself.

"A new drug created from an unknown source." Kaji answered briefly.

"It's similar to ecstasy, but with more powerful and ...pleasurable hallucinogens." The director added, pausing slightly. "But you should already know that no drug in this world has gone without dangerous side-effects."

"Unknown. Are you saying that this was recently made?" Mal asked, still trying to separate his partner from himself.

"Hal~! Please give it back to me!" Kai pleaded desperately. He tried reaching to grasp the hand holding his note captive, but the blond quickly pulled away on reflex.

"So you could be even more useless by wasting your time doing god-knows-what, with this? Hell no."

"But Hal-!"

Kaji coughed. "Yes. Apparently it was distributed a few months ago and now the death rates are rapidly increasing-"

"-I said **no**."

"But-!"

"ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING?!" The chief exploded angrily. In no way was he in the mood for this. Sure, he could tolerate a certain amount of stupidity, and yes he could handle a few quirky investigators here and there –he was acquainted with plenty-, but he didn't become chief just be ignored while he was seriously explaining an investigation. Not only was his reputation as chief of the drug enforcement division damaged, but his manly pride as well.

The director just smiled. "Kai, Hal. Is there anything wrong?"

_Of course something's wrong! Isn't that clearly obvious?! _Kaji mentally screamed in his mind. After coming into the office, he had chose to ignore whatever the two were doing beforehand - not wanting to be involved (especially after the compromising positions they were in). The director didn't really bring it up, or he either chose to ignore it until now. O_r he was too amused to say anything at all._

"Would you kindly tell my partner to get the hell off me."

"But I need that memo!" Kai made an attempt to snatch the piece of paper from Hal's grip, but had ultimately failed.

"Ah, the one Miyoshi wrote you this morning?" Hiki questioned, as if he didn't know.

"Um-!"

"What?! He wrote you this worthless thing?" Hal gritted his teeth in annoyance. If it wasn't for a certain boy clinging onto him right now, he would've ripped it to shreds in mere seconds.

"What ..note?" Kaji asked, clueless to it all.

Truthfully, he didn't want to know.

"I-It's nothing!" Kai stuttered over his words, feeling the heat inflame his cheeks. Having no other choice around this situation, he decided to use his last resort which would probably, no, surely have him killed.

Breathing in and silently praying for himself, Kai smashed his forehead against Hal's, who was taken in by surprise by the sudden action. The blond widen his eyes in shock, but the momentary pain caused him to release the paper in his hands which effortlessly fluttered to the ground.

Kai wasted no time and made a dive to the floor to retrieve it, clutching it tightly in his hands while ignoring the slight throbbing on his forehead.

Hal's eyes flared with anger as he abruptly sat up while holding his head. "You-!"

"Can you guys refrain yourselves for a moment?! Both of you can discuss your concerns elsewhere but we're currently in the middle of an importent discussion right now!" Kaji hollered in annoyance.

"Our chief is right. Please let us explain your mission at the least."

"I'm sorry." Kai apologized. sitting obediantly on the floor and as far away from his partner and his murderous glare as possible.

Kaji sighed before speaking up again. "Like I said, this new-found drug causes extreme hallucinations, and after a few pills, you'll be long gone."

Kai widen his eyes, taking in the information given to him. "Few..?"

The director nodded. "It alters your senses and tampers with your mind - making reality into their fantasies, thus the givin name. In normal hallucinogen drugs, they gives you slight pleasure for a moment then dies down. And when you repeatedly use it, the fantasy-"

"-Becomes a nightmare." Hal interjected.

"But that isn't the case for this drug. Fantasy always allow you to have the illusions that you desire, but that heavily damages your brain. It's creating more common deaths lately and we need to stop it before it gets out of hand." Almost instantly, Hiki picked up some scattered papers from his desk and handed it to the chief beside him.

"We have a few leads on the distributes. If we can capture at least one of them, it might lead us to their boss. New dealers are prone to spill everything out." Kaji spoke, passing the files to the other two – in which Hal efficiently swiped before Kai had the chance to take them. "Those are the details of the drug and the faces and description of the dealers. You are to head out and track them down."

"Are you working on this case too?" Kai asked curiously.

"I am, but I'm approaching this in a different manner. I have a certain source that may give me more helpful information on this."

Kai tilted his head to the side. _May..?_

Hal looked up after scanning through the papers. "Location?"

"There are two main areas." The director raised one finger. "First one is a run-down motel."

"Second one?" Kai piped in.

Hiki smiled greatly as he raised another finger.

"Public swimming pool."

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Time - Intelligence Department**

_Friday 14, 7:24 AM_

* * *

Kai fidgeted nervously by the doorway while contemplating whether this was a good idea or not. Honestly, his first-time trip to the Intelligence Department freaked him out enough, and to come back to that very same place just screamed 'bloody suicide' to him. However, it was something he had to do and there was no turning back now. Even if he was to regret this years later.

Gulping nervously, he hesitantly raised a fist to knock on the door but froze mid-way. Kai grimaced as a nauseating feeling started to churn in his stomach as if something was mercilessly clawing at his insides. Instinctively, he took that as a sign that all of this was a stupid idea and that he should turn back now and figure out how to deal with all of this later. Sighing, Kai turned and was about to walk away when he heard a light _click,_ and the sound of the door opening.

"Well, would you look at that." Miyoshi stood by the doorway and observed the visitor up and down as if he was giving him an inspection. "Are you here to help us out again?" he teased, letting out a small chuckle as he saw the boy pale a bit.

"Not exactly." Kai bit his lip while thinking, wondering if this really was a good idea afterall. The curious expression on Miyoshi's face didn't really help with his resolve either. Well, there was no backing out now. "I..wanted to ask you about something."

Miyoshi smiled in reassurance as if he knew exactly what the redhead wanted. The other could only think about how he was _really_ going to regret this one day.

"Then come right in."

Kai yelped in surprise when a hand grasped his arm and yanked him mercilessly into the room. His first reaction was to cringe at the sound of the door slamming shut. The other was to pray silently for this to go smoothly without any problems while ignoring the clicking noise indicating the door locking, and the fact that it was completely dark in the room - save for the illuminated light coming from Ibu's computer.

"Sorry 'bout the mess, I was up all night working on a case." Miyoshi explained, covering his mouth as a light yawn escaped him. "That Ibu is a slave-driver I tell you."

Kai shook his head. "No, I'm sorry for coming this early." he apologized, raising his head to see the aforementioned man and bowed slightly in greeting. Ibu answered with a quiet "Mm." before continuing his typing.

"So what does our young rookie need... coming to our section so early in the morning?" Miyoshi murmured incoherently as another yawn mumbled his words, causing the redhead to strain his ears so that he would be able to hear more clearly.

"Er, about that..I want to know something."

"And that is?" Miyoshi's tone raised irritably, as if bothered by the lack of a direct statement. He didn't like it when someone was beating around the bush and prefer to have the answers sprout out right in front of him, like it was that easy. But even so; figuring out ridiculous riddles, solving complicated codes, and finding the true meaning behind secret messages was part of his job.

"It's about Hal.."

With that, a sly grin flashed across his face in a mere second. "You've come to the right place." Miyoshi stood up from where he sat and smoothly moved towards a free computer. "What's the occasion?"

Kai paused, unsure of how to reply as if he hadn't really consider that fact. The blond was always in a bad mood -_that _was clearly shown- and probably won't change for the better. I mean, investigating and going undercover for notorious drug crimes was not a job where it would be all smiles and fun.

No. You'd be dead if you make even the slightest mistake.

Of course there was the feeling of accomplishment and great success after fulfilling your orders and completing the mission in victory. But whenever sacrifices were made, unbearable pasts are revealed, and finding out that the people involved were only just victims of a cruel fate...then what the hell are you suppose to feel? The trauma and probably the memory of seeing the sick sight of some lowly addict, just begging for one last drop before their death, would be engraved in your mind and replay countless times no matter how much you want to forget. How would you be able to smile and go on as if nothing had ever happen?

Only Hiki could pull off something like that.

Kai had thought that maybe to get rid of those feelings, _"useless"_ as Hal probably would've put it, the blond had grown irritated of that and chucked those feelings out of his system. But that wasn't true, the redhead knew for certain.

Hal had a soft side to him; they just couldn't see it yet.

Kai fiddled with his coat, answering almost reluctantly. "Well.. Hal has been working a lot lately and he always seem to be in a bad mood-"

"I can imagine." Miyoshi thought back to the time when he volunteered to the blond's partner. He had never seemed to be enthusiastic, much like he had a stick up his ass each day. His brows' were usually wrinkled across his features, concentrating only at the work at hand and nothing else. Miyoshi just loved the feeling of triumphing over his huge pride.

Kai absentmindedly looked towards the ceiling as if it had the answers were right there, written for him so that he didn't have to think of the reason why he was doing such things for the blond in the first place. Hal was his partner in crime so it was pretty reasonable, right? "I just want to help him in any I can..even if it's just a bit."

A wider smile spread vividly on Miyoshi's features. "So you want some info on your partner, right?"

"Just common things..like his likes and dislikes, or even hobbies.." Kai distinctively wondered if he was sounding like a stalker but quickly brushed the thought away. This was for a good cause.

Miyoshi raised a brow. "Why don't you just ask him?"

"I don't think he would tell me even if I asked him.." Kai answered displeasingly. He knew that he would be wasting time to get any answers from the blond at all. Other than getting yelled at for asking such useless questions, he wouldn't be much successful at all.

"Hehe, no problem at all." In almost an instant, the intelligence member typed speedily on the keyboard, clicking away and accessing authorized files as if it was as simple as breathing.

_That's the intelligence department for you.._

After seeing multiple windows popping up and boxes asking passwords for security measures, Kai began to feel a bit uneasy. "Ano, Miyoshi..?"

"Hm?" The boy uttered bemusedly, not looking up once from the screen. His eyes were darting back and forth, scanning the files in a steadfast manner.

"Is this..legal?"

"Nope."

"What?!" Kai shot up from where he sat, "-Ow!" Only to hit his leg on the desk.

"Calm down, we're not members of the Matori for no reason. This is my job."

"But-"

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to share this with anyone else. This lil' side job is just for you, alright?" Miyoshi grinned a looked over to his friend who had been sitting silently throughout their antics. "Ibu won't mind much either, right?"

"Mhm," came the short reply.

"Okay.." Kai replied hesitantly, still unsure if this was the right thing to do.

No, he had resolved to helping Hal and that's what matters most.

..right?

Casually glancing back, Miyoshi looked around to see nobody but the young rookie behind him. Quickly, he pulled out a notepad from his desk and scribbled some words onto it before turning to the redhead.

"Tell me something first. What do you intent to do with this info?"

"Well, I thought maybe I could do something that could lighten the atmosphere around him, or I could make him something so he could at least be a bit happier."

"Hey, I got an idea." The mischievous member wrapped his arm around Kai's neck and leaned in close. "How about you make him addicted to something else besides those rotten cancer sticks of his."

Kai looked back, confusion clearly written on his face. "What?"

"Those cigarettes aren't making him any less sour." Miyoshi explained. "Give him something else to be addictive to."

"..What would that be?"

"That, you'll have to find out for yourself." He grinned before pushing the redhead out the door. Stumbling, Kai found himself outside the room but managed to regain his compsure quickly. Nodding to himself, Kai resolved to help his partner no matter what and started towards the first division, clutching onto a crumpled piece of paper tightly.

The moment Miyoshi slammed the door closed, he grinned contently and flopped himself on a nearby chair, leaning against the back as he rested.

"You know who is to blame if things go wrong." Ibu commented nonchalantly, not once looking up from the screen.

Miyoshi shrugged. "I'm sure Kai will manage. The kid has a knack for that kind of thing." he paused, "Can I ask you something Ibu?"

"Mhm."

"Do you remember the time when you said '_love will never triumph over addiction.' _" Miyoshi hand-quoted for emphasis, earning an annoyed grunt from the ace.

"That was long ago, and it was just a matter of opinion - not fact. What about it?"

Miyoshi grinned. "What if you were addicted to that love?"

* * *

**Present Time - First Division Office**

_Friday 14, 8:37 AM_

* * *

Kai mentally sighed. In the end, he still didn't understand what Miyoshi was trying to say. Addiction? To what, another drug? Wouldn't that just make it way worse? Maybe it was suppose to be some other thing, like food. But eating too much of one thing can be hazardous too...

"Kai, can you give me a moment." Kaji asked after Hal had left the room.

"Sure, what is it?"

"The note. What's that all about?" The chief asked bluntly. Despite not wanting to know anything related to it, he hated to be kept in the dark. Usually, he would distance himself from personal matters since it really had nothing to do with him; but if it was going to interfere with their work, then he had the right to know and try to smooth things over.

"Ah, that. Um, well you see-" Kai stumbled over his words, racking his brain for an accurate excuse. He didn't want to lie to his chief, however something like this wasn't really meant to be shared with anyone but himself.

"So?" The chief's voiced boomed over Kai's thoughts. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Erm, it's nothing important – really!"

Kaji visibly twitched. "What are you-"

"Uah-! I'm late, Hal's going to leave without me!" And with that, Kai dashed out of the office – running as quickly as possible to catch up to his partner.

"That kid.." Kaji muttered sourly to himself.

"You should really learn to loosen up, Kaji-kun." Hiki mused playfully. "You can't be serious all the time" The chief twitched again, forcing himself to push away any thoughts of wanting to brutally strangle the director.

_You're the one that needs to be more serious, dammit!_

_

* * *

_

**Outside Narcotics Department**

_Friday 14, 8:45 AM_

* * *

Kai followed behind his partner nervously down the street. They had not communicated at all after they stepped out of the building, and the worried the young member.

_Was it my fault?_

"Um, Hal. I'm s-!"

"Save it." The blond didn't look back but instead, took out a cigarette packet from his pocket and pulled one stick out. It didn't occur to him how ironic he was taking drugs while being part of the Drug Enforcement Division. "I don't want this useless attitude during the case. If you have time to waste on unimportant matters, then pull out from this mission."

Kai lifted his head at the words and widen his eyes in surprise before settling with a small smile. "I won't, thanks." Because behind the harsh command, he knew what those words basically meant:

_I'm not angry. If you waste your time worrying about something like that, then deal with it elsewhere._

Hal held himself back from twitching. Flickering the lighter, he brang it up to the cigarette. It was a couple of seconds afterwards when he breathed out the smoke and that he realized the young redhead was staring intently at him. Abruptly, Hal grasped both sides of Kai's head and sent a menacing glare – causing the other to flinch at the sudden move.

"That note better be gone, don't think I forgot." And with that, he turned around and walked away – this time at a more reasonable pace. Kai's smile widen as he followed his partner to the car, but stopped when the image of his partner smoking came to mind.

_Something else addictive..._

Hal stopped midway his tracks when he felt something pull his coat and looked back, seemingly annoyed. It was none other than Kai, who seemed to look displeased about something.

His eyes soften slightly. "..What is it?"

"Umm.." Kai rummaged his pockets before pulling out what looked like two pieces of wrapped candy. "It's coffee flavored, do you want to try some!"

All concern and reason were wiped from the blond's mind, only to be replaced with only pure and simple **irritation**.Hal gritted his teeth and turned away, continuing to walk before doing something he might regret later on.

Kai, on the other hand, inwardly frowned. "I thought for sure he liked coffee though.." Carefully pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, he quickly examined the contents. "_He dislikes hospitals, noisy areas, sweets, rain...._" Kai squinted at the word _'sweets' _and sighed. This was going to be a lot harder that he thought it would be.

"What are you doing?" Hal called a foot away, irked at the fact that his partner seemed to stop in the middle of the street for no apparent reason. Surprised, Kai shoved the paper into his pockets and quickly ran to catch up to the blond. If Hal ever found out that he hadn't gotten rid of this note yet, he would surely be screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I need to watch more action/cop movies.. this didn't seem to go the way I wanted to D:

Maybe it's just my damn writing skills. Well, there's plenty more scenes to go, so no sweat! I'll improve next time, hopefully...

Hurhur ~ coffee flavored candy for those who can guess where the weasel and monkey came from. :) (Don't goggle it, cheaters!)

On a sidenote - thanks to those who reviewed, favorited/alerted, or even read this fic. ;3

It brings great joy that there are actually people reading the stuff you write.

Hell, it gives more fuel to my motivation!

Warning: Molestation. That's right, you read right -and no it's not what you're thinking you dirty people!

(actually, it is.) But I can assure you that it's not anything that may cause you to scratch your eyes out.

If it was, this wouldn't be rated T.

* * *

**Kingston Public Swimming Pool**

_Friday 14, 9:15 AM_

* * *

Hal went to the mens' locker after paying at the entrance. The moment he walked in, he recognized the unmistakable features of the dealer. _Right on time. _Indiscreetly, Hal walked over to the opposite side of the lockers, pulling out a small mirror to look at his target's reflection. The dealer was fairly tall, probably a few inches more than Hal. The distinctive trait of fiery-orange hair was easy to identify, as well as the dark sideburns and broad shoulders. The man had turned and smiled almost bemusedly into the mirror as if he was taunting the blond. Hal tensed and tossed the mirror back in his bag, listening intently as the dealer walked away.

The moment when he heard no one around, Hal made his way to the used locker. It was locked, but he wasted no time and hastily tried to pry it open. He was pretty thankful that the public center was loose on security – made it more easier to gain access, unfortunately for some.

It wasn't a moment later until Hal managed to pry it open, carefully examining each object. A large black bag was hung over a small hook nailed at the back of the locker- a brown leather jacket hung beside it. Underneath was also a mess of clothing and a pair of shoes that the dealer had probably worn before changing into his swimwear. Pulling on his white- transparent gloves, Hal carefully rummaged through the black sack to find nothing but books, maps, and insignificant files scattered around as if the dealer had no time but to shove any piece of paper in the bag without a care. Nonetheless, Hal thoroughly checked through all the papers – making sure not to miss anything before checking the inside pockets.

"Hey!"

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Hal went rigid, freezing completely in spot. He took quick glance to the side to see a group of boys passing by, laughing and fooling around with one another._ False alarm._ The blond grimaced as he kept his guard up. Hal fished around the bag a couple times before he came upon a small pocket side, reaching in to pull out a small plastic bag filled with a strange white powder.

He narrowed his eyes._ It's not the drug, but..  
_

Wasting no time, he pocketed the find before crouching down and started searching through the clothes at the bottom of the locker. Finding nothing of importance, Hal sighed agitatedly. The investigator was about to stand up when something caught his eye on one of the t-shirts. He held it up and examined the small flecks of black smeared on a green top. He took a pinch of the black substance between his forefingers and started rubbing it together in experiment.

_It's rough...not ordinary powder._

His eyes trailed through the other clothes and noticed the same black powder on it, all smeared lightly through the fabric. Carefully, he picked up a sweater to look at it, but stopped when his eyes locked onto the dealer's white running shoes. Rolling it over, Hal widen his eyes as he saw the sole of the shoes were completely covered in the same black soot. Instincts taking over, the investigator knocked on the base of the shoes a few times, listening intently as a hollow sound bounced back. Without wasting time, he fiddled with the shoe and slid it open...

* * *

**Narita's Office**

_Friday 14, 9:17 AM_

* * *

"You do realize I'm not an information booth that you can keep coming back whenever you want to, right?"

Kaji felt a vein popped. "Yes, I know. This is important - and I said I'd owe you later."

Narita raised a brow at that. "And how would you do that."

"We can discuss that later, alright!?" Kaji glared at the man beside him scornfully. If it wasn't for this case, he would never even _think_ about coming to the detective of all people. "I need details on the dealer for _Fantasy_."

"How would you know if we have the information you're looking for?"

"I know you're working on this case as well, don't play dumb with me."

"Heh, you got me there." The detective stood up from his seat and went over to his desk to retrieve a yellow folder containing certain files and documents. He pulled out one single sheet and showed it to the chief. "That man is Yamazaki Irie. He was charged for sexual assault and had been released almost a year ago, but he's now in the drug-dealing business."

"Any reason why he isn't caught yet? If we have enough information on him, it isn't difficult to gain evidence and capture him immediately."

"True, but one of the location of trade is truly clever and unusual."

Kaji frowned. "The swimming pool?"

"Exactly."

"Considering it's public, wouldn't that be more risky?"

"Pills." Narita answered simply, tossing the folder to the other man.

Kaji caught it and stared at the detective in confusion. "What?"

"The common way to take pills is to swallow it with some sort of liquid – water in this case. The buyers take it immediately once they're underwater, so it's nearly impossible to find out about it. Gathering evidence would be difficult as well."

"It's amazing what people do these days.." The chief muttered bitterly.

Narita nodded. "There are also specific times when the dealer is in the water, as well as the area where he's in. Only people who know the drug would go to him, other people wouldn't take a second glance." The detective narrowed his eyes. "But lately, he's been targeting teens in the water."

Kaji grimaced. "So I've heard."

* * *

**Kingston Public Swimming Pool**

_Friday 14, 9:26 AM_

_

* * *

_

Kai shivered as his toes touched the cold water. Hesitantly, he forced his legs to enter the pool while he sat down on the ledge. The redhead looked around to see three or four girls swimming across from him and a few middle-age men talking leisurely in the corner. At this time, there were not much people around – perfect for illegal trading to go through.

"Hal..."

The blond was currently in the men's locker room, looking for any evidence possible. It was Kai's duty to stall time – or at least find the dealer. Gripping the ledge with his hands, the young cop closed his eyes and jumped in. At first, the boy stayed underneath the water for a moment before submerging to the surface. He looked up at the large modern clock on the wall that read 9:30 A.M.

It should be time.

Kai observed the lifeguard coming down from his post, signaling the end of his shift. At that moment, a young brunette girl, possibly around her mid-twenties, started to approach the redhead.

_She..isn't one of the dealer's faces. _Kai thought apprehensively, but the fact that they may be able to change their appearance made him thought otherwise. Either case, he prepared himself.

"Hey..." The girl spoke almost uncertainly, causing the other to stiffen. "I were just wondering.."

"..Yes?"

"Who would you think would win in a fight; the monkey or the weasel?"

...

_What?_

"Er, what?"

"Ahaha, well.." The girl scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "My friends and I always argue about random things and can never agree on the same thing, so I wanted to ask you."

"O-oh..umm, monkey – I think?"

"Haha, that's what I said! The monkey can outsmart the weasel anytime." The girl smiled shyly. "Thanks for your time." And with that, she gave a small wave and swam slowly back to the other group of people.

Kai was struck dumbfounded.

Yes, it was odd that a girl you never knew came up to you and ask a ridiculous question with a terrible laid-out excuse to a reason why they wanted to ask you in the first place.

_Well, it could've been considered flirting.. _Kai shook his head.

What kind of people would talk about this type of thing at this age?

"Am I too paranoid..?" Kai murmured quietly to himself.

The young cop was about to swim to another area, trying to think of an authentic reason when he suddenly felt a hand tap his shoulder. Thinking it was that strange girl again, Kai turned around again only to come face to face to a man. He widen his eyes and instinctively pushed back against the waters in surprise, eying the stranger in confusion.

"Aha, no need to be frightened." The man's voice was deep and rich, a charming smile to top it off as well. "I saw you swimming by yourself and thought you would like some company."

Kai stayed stunned for a split second before smiling lightly. "Ah that's kind of you.."

The man returned the smile and leaned against the edge of the pool, ushering the redhead to come sit next to him. Kai complied and swam next to the stranger while staying at a comfortable distance. The man didn't seem to be content and swam a little closer to Kai.

Without warning, a strong arm wrapped strongly around the cop's waist. Alarmed, Kai was about to push away when he felt himself being pressed against a larger build while another hand clamped around his mouth.

"Don't make a sound." A hot, raspy voice whispered in Kai's ear, sending shivers down his spine. The boy curtly nodded, having no other choice but to obey. "Heh, you're pretty cute.." Slyly, the man removed his hands from his mouth and slid it down the boy's back, causing him to involuntary shudder.

Kai was not female in any form or way.

Sure he cross-dressed once and had fooled plenty of people, but that was completely _forced_. He was never going to let that happen again.

So why, he wondered warily to himself, was he being molested at this moment?

And with a _man_ no less.

"What..do you want..?"

The man smiled wickedly. "It's not what I want, it's what _you_ want.."

Kai slowly glanced back to see orange hair obscuring his view. He couldn't make out much, but now he knew exactly who he was dealing with.

_The dealer._

"Do you want do live your life a fantasy? I can make that happen.." The man's voice was alluring and soft, as if he's been use to doing this all along. "You can find eternal happiness..."

For a split second, an image of a certain blond flashed across Kai's mind.

_Happiness...? _

Without hesitating, Kai nodded briefly and before he knew it two fingers swiftly intruded his mouth.

"Mrph-!" Kai struggled at the sudden action but froze when he felt something shaped like capsules on his tongue.

_Fantasy._

A small grin spread across Kai's face as he felt the pills in his mouth.

The dealer smirked. "What's this? You haven't even swallowed it and you're already in bliss?"

Almost instantly, the redhead bit deeply into his hand – causing the man to yelp in pain as his grip on the boy loosened.

Finding the perfect opportunity, Kai pushed back and faced the dealer, pure satisfaction written all over his face.

"Why you--!"

_**- Click -**_

The man froze as the sound rung deathly in his ears. He slowly turned his head, only to face a gun pointed straight at his head.

"This is the Matori." Hal lifted a black bag with his other hand, filled with blue pills."Yamazaki Irie. You're under arrest for possession of the illegal drug, Fantasy."

The dealer widen his eyes in shock and looked back to Kai who only returned a smile.

"You're type of happiness will never be _true_ happiness."

At that, several men in black armed suits had burst into the pool arena through the emergency exit. They immediately escorted the other people out of the pool and surrounded the dealer who had no other choice but to raise his hands and surrender.

"Are you alright?" Hal asked, extending his hand near the water as the redhead gladly took it and heaved himself out of the water.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Kai exclaimed, trying to prove his well-being. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his partner with unnecessary trouble - but before he knew it, a large white towel was draped over his head. Kai took a quick glimpse to see the blond walking away, his hands shoved in his beige trenchcoat. For a moment, Hal stopped and turned to gaze at his partner.

"Kai." The blond snapped, blue crystal eyes baring straight into dark red ones. Kai bit his lower lip at that. What did he do to make the blond pouring pure resentment in him in less than a second after contact? If things were going the way they were now, he wasn't sure if he could handle doing anything to make Hal smile.

"Y-yes?" Kai answered nervously.

Hal grimaced. "Why did you let him do that to you?"

Kai looked puzzled_. Let him do what...harass me?_ The young cop widened his eyes. "It was the only way for me to approach him close-"

"What would you have done if I hadn't got here on time?" Hal narrowed his eyes. "Continue to let him do as he pleased?"

"No!" Kai waved his arms frantically to defend himself. " But.. you came, didn't you? I knew you would.."

Hal blinked at the response. How naive did his partner think he was? The chances of the dealer doing much worse was highly possible. If it wasn't him doing the case, then the redhead would probably be done for. Despite that, Kai had the nerve to tell him he believed that the blond would be there in time to save him.

"You never change, do you." Hal rubbed his temples and released an annoyed sigh. "Be careful next time, good-for-nothing brat."

Kai frowned at that, but for some odd reason - part of him felt relieved. Energized, he clenched his fists dramatically. "I will next time, so don't worry Hal!"

"Tch, how could I not.." The blond muttered sourly.


	4. Chapter 4

**First Division Office  
**

_Friday 14, 4:10 PM_

* * *

"_**Shit-!**_" Kajiyama slammed his fists on the desk angrily. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What do you mean Yamazaki had just killed himself?!"

Kai flinched at the sound of the loud yell, but stayed seated on the couch listening closely to the conversation. Hal stood motionless against the wall, his expression unreadable.

The subordinate stood warily. "Chief-"

"Getting agitated won't help with the situation in any way." Hiki commented dryly. Calmly, the director turned to face the other officer. "Tell us what happened."

"...While we were escorting him to the car, he had managed to pull away and escape." The man fidgeted slightly, feeling almost guilty. "But instead of running away, he rushed towards a nearby river and jumped before we had any chance to stop him..."

"Why would he do something like that.." Kai questioned uneasily.

The officer thought for a moment before his eyes suddenly lit up. "Ah! But before he did – he mentioned saying he would rather drown than die by the hands of _him_."

Hal narrowed his eyes. "_Him?_"

"That, we have no clue as to who that person might be.."

"Thank you, you're dismissed." The director ordered. The man bowed respectively before exiting the room.

Kaji rubbed his temples is aggression before speaking up again. "So our dealer killed himself off leaving us with no trail on the creator." He grimaced. "We're back to where we started again."

"Not necessarily." Hal had moved from his spot, pulling out two bags and delicately placed them on the director's desk. "These are the evidence I found while searching through the dealer's locker in the change room."

"What's this?" Kaji picked up one of the plastic bags filled with what seemed like black soot and examined it closely.

"Not sure but it was all over his clothes and shoes." Hal glanced at the second plastic bag filled with white powder. "That white substance was found inside his bag though."

Kai cocked his head to the side at that. "Do you think those are the things they put in fantasy?"

"No." Hal answered quickly. "The dealer wouldn't be careless enough to expose their ingredients like that. But..."

"What is it?" Hiki questioned.

"I found this while going through his coat pocket-" Hal pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper that seemed to have scribbled printing on it.

_rice - 227g_

_treacle – 227g_

"Can't say I know what it means though."

"I'll give this to one of the intelligence members." Hiki answered courtly. The blond nodded and handed the paper to the director.

Kaji scratched his head in irritation, something was still bothering him. "How did you manage to find the pills?"

"Inside the soles of his shoes." Hal replied. "It had some sort of small compartment where you could store things in."

Hiki blinked, his expression even. "Well, that's new."

"Hn." Hal gestured towards the powdered bags on the table. "Both were both found easily though - not sure if he's scheming something crafty or was completely stupid."

Kai furrowed his brow in confusion. "But what does the powder have to do with anything?"

"Don't know. Usually people aren't covered in it."

"Alright, I'll send this to Kazui for her to examine." Hiki gazed at the contents of the bag once more before turning back his attention towards the others. "What we need now is to plan another course of action."

"I think we should investigate the store where the shoes came from. " Hal stated briefly. "There's no way ordinary footwear would be able to have a feature like that."

Hiki rested his chin on the back of both his hands as if contemplating something carefully. "No, I'll send someone else to do that. Right now, I want you and Kai to investigate the motel I mentioned before – it seems like there has been more recent activity lately."

Hearing that, Kai instantly perked up with an eager expression on; Hal felt a vein pop at the sight of that.

"On it." Without warning, the blond swiped his coat from the couch and made his way out of the office.

"Wait for me Hal!"

* * *

**On The Way To The Motel**

_Friday 14, 4:38 PM_

* * *

The drive to the motel was eerily silent. Hal made no attempt to start a conversation and whenever the redhead would bring up something, he would either brush it aside or answer with a word or so. The young cop felt a bit uneasy as he looked out though the windows and onto the busy streets.

_Is he in a bad mood again..? _Kai stole a quick sideways glance to the blond who's eyes were focusing on the road, his expression unreadable once again.

Hiki had already made a reservation under their names to the motel they were suppose to stay at tonight, but the redhead wondered if he would be able to complete the mission if they continued to act this way with each other. They had planned to stay two or three days before the time of the usual trade, so that they would be able to investigate and find out more information. Staying the night there was absolutely mandatory.

"Erm..Hal?"

A twitch. "What is it?"

"The motel we're going to..wasn't it suppose to be a run-down one?" Kai asked curiously. He wasn't able to get any information about it ever since he stepped out of the building and was trying his best to comprehend the situation. The more he knew, the more he would be able to help.

"Hhn." Hal manage to plaster on a grim look while tightening the grip on the steering wheel. "The manager of that place is stubborn. Probably wouldn't let go even if it falls apart completely."

'The Eagle' had been an ordinary motel at first. It wasn't a 5-star quality place you would consider renting, but it was cheap and satisfactory enough to keep the business open. That was until wild rumors spread about, causing the place to go broke. However, the manager refused to let go of the place and continued running it.

"He would be desperate enough to even let drug dealing pass through his business.." Kai murmured more so to himself than his partner.

Hal narrowed his eyes. "Apparently."

The drive continued with silence once again. Kai decided to not bother the blond any more with his questions, considering he felt like he just put his partner in an even more bad mood.

_Bad mood..._ Kai widen his eyes and straightened up at the thought. _Wait, wasn't I suppose to help Hal feel less stressed?! _The redhead had completely forgotten about his own mission in helping his partner feel more relaxed and happy. It would be impossible to find the time to do something like that with the investigation going on, not to mention he had no clue how to make the blond crack a smile – which in a sense was pretty much impossible itself.

_Ah right, the note I got from Miyoshi! _Kai fished in his pockets and pulled out a small piece of paper and quickly scanned it over, making sure Hal wasn't looking his way. _Hmm, likes home-made lunches.._.He frowned. _I wonder if I could make something like that? _

"Are you coming or are you just gonna to sit there making idiotic faces all day." A familiar voice jolted the young cop out of his thoughts. Kai looked up to see his partner standing outside and smiled sheepishly as he realized the car had stopped in front of what seems like an old building.

"Coming!"

Hal gave an annoyed look but had already began leisurely walking towards the motel. Kai followed behind, his mind debating whether to ask a certain question or not. Thinking it was risk the shot, he caught up to his partner.

"Hal, what do you think would make a good home-made meal?" Kai asked as casually as he could, despite the warning bells that were set off as a certain blond sent a menacing glare towards him.

"What stupid things are you thinking about right now?"

"Ah, no! It's more like..er-" he racked his brain for a cover, "I never tried home-made meals before, so I was just curious.." It wasn't that far from the truth. Afterall, he couldn't remember his past and what it was like for a parent to cook a delicious meal for their child. He didn't know, because he couldn't. His past memories were nothing but a blur to him.

Hal glanced at the crestfallen expression written over the younger boy's face, causing him to only sigh in exhaustion. "Makunouchi bentō_"_

The redhead raised his head at that. "What..?"

"Classic style lunch with rice, umeboshi, broiled salmon and rolled eggs." The blond answered smoothly.

Kai brightened up considerably. "Uwah~sounds good!" the young cop made a mental note about it, inwardly smiling to himself. He had manage to hear something useful, only now he had to figure out how to make it - which was pretty much easier said than done. In a mere moment, the two investigators had approached the door and entered the motel in caution. One man, who looked at least 40 years old, was standing behind the desk counter staring uneasily at his new visitors.

"Ah w-welcome, you must be the.. two who made a reservation for the one-bedroom for three nights." The man pulled out a drawer from underneath and picked up a golden key with the number '113' written near the top. "Your room is on the second floor.." He slightly paused. "Please..have a nice stay."

Hal said nothing, but instead snatched the keys and proceeded to climb the stairs while the redhead followed worriedly behind.

"His voice was shaking.." Kai whispered as soon as they were out of earshot. "Do you think he-"

"No. It has nothing to do with the mission." The blond answered sharply.

The young cop frowned. "Then why.."

"Tch." Hal scowled and swung open the door to their room. "Just a damn homophobe."

"Oh.." Kai blinked. "Wait, _what!?_"


End file.
